gamehouse_official_storiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Maggie's Movies: Camera, Action!/Movie Theater
This is the second chapter in Maggie's Movies - Camera, Action. Maggie assists crew to make the movie go live. Suddenly, her grandfather had a heart attack! Level 11 *Maggie brings her suitcase upon arriving home. *Maggie: Diego! *Diego gave Maggie a hug. *Maggie: How did it happen, Diego? *Diego: He was watching his favorite silent film. *Maggie: "Go West"... We were going to watch it together the next time. *Maggie: I... I... *Diego comforts Maggie. *Maggie: Was he alone? *Diego: I was running the projector for him. *Diego: Sometimes he falls asleep while watching so... *Diego: ...so I didn't think too much of it until I checked on him. *Diego: He went peacefully, Maggie. *Maggie: … *Maggie: I've been gone a long time... *Diego: We're going to open soon - why don't you get some rest and we'll talk later? *Maggie disagrees. *Maggie: I need to keep busy or I'll go nuts. *Maggie: Besides, it hasn't been THAT long. During the level *Maggie walks 300 meters. After the level *Diego enters the place. *Maggie: Sigh... Now I feel really tired. *Charles: "Pardon me, are you Maggie Welles?" *Maggie: Yes. Are you from the funeral home? *Charles: No, no, Ms. Welles, my name is Charles Potter. *Charles: I'm from the First Mayberry Credit Union... *Maggie: My grandfather's business loan. *Maggie: Is there a problem? *Charles: Oh, no! Not at all. It's just that as you are now the owner of the theater... *Charles: ...we were hoping you could sign a few papers... *Charles: ...mere formalities, I assure you. *Charles gives Maggie a paper. *Charles: I uh... have been authorized to tell you that any further interest payments... *Charles: ...can be deferred until you sell the theater... *Charles: ...as long as it's done in a timely manner, of course. *Maggie: I appreciate that, but... *Maggie: ...I haven't decided yet on what to do with the theater yet. *Diego: I don't think this is a proper time Mr. Potter. *Charles: Ah, well - of course. *Charles: Perhaps you could just sign where indicated then? *Diego: Excuse me, but my mum taught me to read things before signing them. *Diego: If you don't mind leaving these documents and collecting them AFTER the funeral... *Charles: Er… very well. *Charles: My sincere apologies for the inconvenience... *Charles leave the place. Level 12 *Diego: There're a lot of things to take care, in addition to the funeral. *Diego: Maggie, I know you have a lot on your mind right now... *Diego: ...but I'm wondering about your plans for the theater. *Diego: There have been rumors that Cinefilm is going to open a big multiplex in town. *Diego: And let's face it... this place has seen better days. *Maggie: I don't know Diego. I have to... *Ted enters the place. *Maggie and Diego: Ted! *Ted: Hi guys! *Ted and Maggie dance. *Maggie: You look... great! *Ted: How are you doing? *Maggie: Oh... still processing everything... *Maggie: It happened so suddenly... *Maggie: I'm just so sorry that I didn't visit more often. *Ted: Your grandpa was a great guy - I loved coming here. *Ted: Hadn't seen him in a while, unfortunately. *Maggie: He liked you. He always thought we could... *Maggie: Er… you know. *Maggie and Ted: … *Ted: Hey, you know - I'd promised your grandpa I would fix some things around here. *Maggie: Oh - no, listen you don't have to... *Ted: It's okay... I like to keep my promises. During the level *Maggie brings the tools to Ted. After the level *Ted comes out of theater. *Diego comes out of theater. *Maggie and Ted hug! *Diego: Hey guys, do you need some time alone? *Diego: To talk about old days... *Ted: Well... Actually... I'm kind of late... *Ted: I'll see you tomorrow at the funeral. *Diego: I'm off too. *Diego and Ted are off. *Maggie takes a deep breathe, and points at her memory photo. *Maggie: I miss you grandpa... *Maggie enters the theater. *Maggie: Good ol' grandpa... everything's exactly the same as the last time I visited. *Maggie: Heck, everything's the same as when I was six. *Maggie: Why didn't you ever change anything? *Maggie rests. Then she enters a dream. *Bill appeared inside her dreams. *Bill: Maybe it didn't need changing. *Maggie: I love it for that but... *Maggie: GRANDPA? *Maggie: What's happening? You passed away... *Bill: Don't panic Tater Tot. *Bill: It's just a dream. You fell asleep. *Maggie: Oh, did I? *Maggie: My dear grandpa... *Maggie: I'm so sorry... *Maggie: My life is in L.A. now. I... I... *Maggie is surprised. *Maggie: I'm... I'm so sorry I didn't visit more often. *Bill: You're young, busy, trying to build a career. *Maggie: When something's important, you'll find a way, if not... *Bill: You'll find an excuse. *Bill walks out as a ghost and diappears. *Maggie: Grandpa, please don't go... Level 13 *Maggie reads the script. *Diego: It was a really nice funeral. *Maggie: Yes, there were so many people from town. *Diego: We had some longtime customers - friends of your grandfather, really... *Diego: ...some of them asked about a wake? *Maggie: Oh, my gosh! *Maggie: The wake! *Maggie: I nearly forgot! *Maggie: The silent film festival! *Diego: What do you mean? *Maggie: It's the last he ever curated - that's what we'll do to honor him. *Diego: There's a lot of work still to be done if you want to pull it off. *Maggie: I know, but we will manage. *Diego: I have to show you something. *Diego places the ad poster on the wall. It overlaps the two landscape pics. *Diego: Voila! *Maggie: Festival poster is ready! That's great! *Maggie: Spread the word. *Maggie: The wake - I mean the festival - is on. During the level *Diego invites clients to the festival. **Diego: The festival will take place 2 day from now. **Diego: It's the final festival in memory of the founder of this cinema. **Diego: Mr. Bill Welles organized first festival 47 years ago. **Diego: You are very welcome to our final Silent Film Festival. **Diego: Please hurry up, the tickets will be should out soon. **(Repeats the 5th one) After the level *Maggie is calling Vicki. *Maggie: Vicki! Hey, it's me - listen is Al Jr. around? *Maggie: Hmm? Oh, yeah - I'm fine, fine. *Maggie: Private jet to Maui, huh? Wow... *Maggie: Well, have him call me when he gets in, okay? *Maggie: It's urgent… *Maggie: I really need him to read this script! *Maggie: Thanks. Bye. *Diego: Maggie, have you finished your script? *Diego: You didn't say a word! *Maggie: Oh... No, it's not mine. *Maggie: Michael Hughs, my favorite young scriptwriter wrote it. *Maggie: It's absolutely brilliant! Sure Shot must have it. *Maggie: But Al Jr. must read it first... *Diego: Oh boy, your life in Hollywood ain't easy. *Maggie: How did you figure it out? *Diego and Maggie laugh. Level 14 *Diego makes popcorn. *Maggie: I really should finish reading these papers... *Maggie's phone: I SAID A-BOOM SHOCK A-LOCK A-LOCKA! *Maggie answers the phone. *Maggie: Hello...? *Michael: Hey Maggie! How are things? *Maggie: Hi Michael! It's wonderful to hear you! *Michael: Are you still interested in my new script? *Michael: You know sweetheart, some other studios are asking for it... *Maggie: Oh, no! We REALLY want it. It's just... *Michael: Horry up then. I don't want to be pushy, but you know how it is. *Maggie: Okay, okay - I'll talk to my people... *Michael: That's great. Good luck! *Maggie: Thanks for calling. *Maggie hangs up. *Diego: Maggie, if that script is such a problem... *Diego: ...why won't you just propose them to use yours instead? *Maggie: No way! It's not ready. *Maggie: Besides Michael's work is amazing. *Diego: You really like him, don't you? *Maggie: What are you talking about? *Diego: You were so excited on the phone, you know? *Maggie agrees. *Maggie: I admire his work. That's all! *Delivery guy: Excuse me, I got packages for Ms. Welles. *Maggie: Oh, that must be decorations for the festival. *Diego: Great! Let's start the preparations! During the level *Maggie prepares the decorations for the festival. After the level *Diego comes out of theater room. *Diego: Need any help before I take off? *Maggie: No thanks, that's probably good enough for now. *Maggie: Diego... *Maggie: I could have a drink, would you join me? *Diego: I may have a better idea. *Diego gets some special drinks. *Diego: Sparkling apple cider! Your grandfather and I kept some around for special occasions. *Maggie laughs. Diego pours the cider into the tall cup. Maggie gets a cider cup. *Diego: Let's drink to your grandpa's heritage. *Maggie and Diego drink! *Maggie: I've done a busy job of staying in touch. *Diego: You've been busy. *Maggie: I've been a busy friend is what I've been. *Diego: Yeah, well... I'm the one who said I'd go to Hollywood... *Diego: ...with you to pursue my dream of being a special effects artist. *Maggie and Diego laugh. *Diego: I just never thought you'd really do it! *A little while later... *Diego puts more cider to him and Maggie. *Then after that, Maggie got a sour! *Diego comforts Maggie. *Maggie and Diego sat on stairs. *And Maggie and Diego got cider and drink again! Level 15 *Maggie works on tickets and Diego checks out customers. *Maggie: We made it! *Diego: Yeah! The festival is ready to kick off. *Diego gave Maggie a hug! *Ted and Anita enter the place. *Anita: Eh... This place hasn't changed at all since I was fourteen. *Ted: Please, not now. *Ted: Maggie - Hi! This is my girlfriend, Anita. *Anita: Will this take long? *Maggie: So pleased to meet you. *Maggie: I wish to welcome our dear guests. *The customers stand up. *Maggie: I know of NOTHING that would please my grandfather more… *Maggie: ...than sharing a cinematic experience like this.. *Maggie: ...with his friends, customers and cinema fans. *Maggie: On that note... *Maggie: ...in memory of my grandfather... *Maggie: ...let the FINAL Silent Film Festival begin! *The fans applause to Maggie. During the level *Maggie serves grandfather's friends invited to festival. After the level *Maggie enters the theater. After she watches, she wipes her tears and slowly leaves the theater room. *Bill leaves the theater room to see Maggie. *Ted: Maggie! *Maggie leans to Ted. *Maggie: I miss him so much. *Ted: I know Maggie, I know... *Maggie: I missed you too, Ted... *Anita comes out of theater. *Anita: I KNEW IT! *Anita: The whole thing was an excuse to hook up with your old high school girlfriend! *Anita left the place. *Ted: Anita, wait! *Ted goes after Anita. Maggie is worried! Level 16 *Maggie: … *Maggie: Wow! *Diego: What's up Maggie? *Diego: Are you checking the numbers? *Diego: Is the debt bigger than you thought? *Maggie: It's not that. My grandfather never signed these loan papers. *Diego: Yeah... he and Old Man Bailey who used to run the bank did everything by handshake. *Maggie: Well, you know what that means... *Maggie: Technically, the theater could walk away from the loan scot-free. *Maggie: I'm not saying it should, but... it's go a long way towards saving it from being shut down. *Diego: I don't know Maggie... *Diego: Your grandpa wouldn't even have such idea... During the level *Maggie examines the papers. After the level *Diego punches the tickets. *Diego: Maggie, I'm off. *Maggie: See you tomorrow, Diego. *Diego: Hope you made your mind on this silly idea... *Diego leaves the place. *Maggie: Focus Maggie. Focus… *Maggie fell asleep. *Bill appears. *Bill: Hello Maggie. *Maggie: Oh! Grandpa... *Maggie: Am I dreaming again, grandpa? *Bill: You're not thinking of walking away from that loan, are you? *Maggie: Well, no... *Maggie: ...BUT... *Maggie: ...the theater's in a lot of debt, grandpa. *Maggie: What if walking away if the only way to save it? *Maggie: Oh... I know it's only my dream, but... *Maggie: ...please help me grandpa. *Bill: Then I would say it's not worth saving - not of the expense of your integrity, anyways. *Maggie: Grandpa, this was our dream, your lifelong passion. *Maggie: Heck, it was my HOME growing up. It's where I learned to love film. *Bill: If something's important enough, you'll find a way... *Bill and Maggie: ...if not, you'll find an excuse. *Maggie: I know... I know. Level 17 *Charles enter the place. *Maggie: So, I gave your loan papers a REAL good look. *Maggie: Relax, I signed them. *Maggie gives Charles the papers. *Charles: It's a relief to know you inherited your grandfather's integrity along with his movie theater. *Maggie: Don't thank me yet - I have a favor to ask. *Maggie: I've been running the numbers and this theater has another act left in it yet. *Charles: Not, if that cineplex opens, it doesn't. *Maggie gives another paper. *Maggie: Idle rumors. This town can't support a theater of that size, and besides, people love this place. *Maggie: All it needs is a new line of credit to update a few things, modernize a bit. *Charles: I thought you were going to sell the theater? *Maggie: My grandfather never gave up on his dream... It's up to me to keep it alive. *Charles: Well... If you can show a profit... and if that cineplex does indeed turn out to be a rumor... *Charles: ...I will see to your line of credit, personally. After the level *Diego places tickets. *Maggie: Looks like the cinema is safe Diego... *Maggie: ...for now, anyhow? *Diego: You can't imagine how happy I am! *Diego: Talk to you tomorrow. *Diego gave Maggie a hug. *Then Diego leaves the place. *Maggie's phone: I SAID A-BOOM SHOCK A-LOCK A-LOCKA! *Maggie answers the phone. *Susan: Maggie! Where the heck are you? *Maggie: I told you - my grandfather passed away. *Susan: Wasn't that like... three days ago? *Susan: Anyways, I need you on the set, YESTERDAY. *Maggie: I... I need a little more time. *Susan: You have forty=eight hours. *Maggie is afraid! *Susan: If you're not back by then... *Susan: ...take all the time you need. *Oh no! Maggie has limited time! Level 18 *Maggie: We need to attract younger audience. *Diego: Agreed. *Maggie: Naturally people still love brilliant classic movies... *Maggie: ...but there are so much going on in film nowadays. *Maggie: We need to invest in some indie productions. *Maggie: I've already ordered a bunch of movies to get us started. *Diego: Maggie... Are you sure about the cineplex being a rumor? *Maggie: Doesn't matter... This town doesn't need a bright shiny, cineplex... *Maggie: It needs a REAL movie theater that's not afraid to show quality films. *Maggie: We just need to make a few changes and we'll be fine. *Maggie: … *Maggie: Sorry Diego, but I must make a call. *Diego: No worries. Take your time. *Diego leaves the place, while Maggie sits on a table. *Maggie: Hi, Vicki - it's me again. Any word on Al Jr.? *Maggie: Jet skiing off Catalina Island? Really? *Maggie: Yes, PLEASE do whatever you can... *Maggie: ...we're going to lose out on a once in a lifetime opportunity if we don't option that screenplay. *Maggie: Thanks... During the level *Maggie receives the ordered items. After the level *Back in Maggie's trailer... *Michael: Maggie, your script is brilliant. *Maggie: Oh, thank you Michael... It's so nice of you... *Michael: I mean it! *Michael: This is not only an amazing debut. *Michael: This is better than anything I ever wrote. *Maggie: You can't be serious... *Michael: Maggie, darling, you have a great talent! *Michael: Believe me, one day you will be really famous. *Returns to her theater... *Maggie: Oh, I fell asleep... *Maggie: What a silly dream... *Maggie: I better keep going on this script. *Maggie: Where was I? *Maggie: Oh! I have an idea for the final sentence. *Maggie: Let's see... *Maggie: Yes, that's just perfect. *Maggie: Oh my gosh! I'm done! *Maggie: The first draft of my screenplay is done! Level 19 *Maggie: We're close Diego. *Diego: I've been keeping a closer eye on inventory - what's selling, what isn't. *Diego: I've got some ideas we can talk about. *Maggie: Just make it happen, I trust you. *Maggie's phone: I SAID A-BOOM SHOCK A-LOCK A-LOCKA! *Maggie answers the phone. *Maggie: Oh no! *Maggie: My boss… Susan. *Maggie: I'm running out of time, Diego. During the level *Maggie picks up the phone. *Maggie: I will be back on the set as soon as possible. *Maggie: Ready? Call the light technician. *Maggie: The invoice is in the bottom left drawer. *Maggie: Just give the white sugar for now and order demerara. *Maggie: How did the bear got loose? Find the trainer. *Maggie: Don't bother Susan, talk to Vicki. After the level *The customers arrived. *Maggie's phone: I SAID A-BOOM SHOCK A-LOCK A-LOCKA! *Maggie: Why do ringtones always sound so much cooler when you first pick them? *Maggie answers the phone. *Maggie: AL! Yes - hello! Did you read that script? *Maggie: You're in a bidding war for it now?! *Maggie: Where's the bidding at? *Maggie: That much, huh? *Maggie: No, no - it's worth it, I promise. *Maggie: Oh - okay, I'll talk to you. *Maggie: ...later. *Maggie: Oooh, I'm so excited! Level 20 *Diego: You're going back so soon? *Maggie: I've got a lot going on back at home. *Diego: I thought THIS was your home. *Maggie: You'll do a great job running this place - better than I could. *Ted enter this place. *Ted: Maggie... *Maggie: Ted... where's Anita? *Ted: She and I are done. *Maggie is anxious! *Ted: Maggie - that's now why I came here... *Ted: I got a call from some people I subcontract for... *Ted: ...the new cineplex is breaking ground right outside town in a few months. *Ted: I'm sorry... I just wanted you to hear it from me, first. *Ted leaves the place. *Maggie: Oh my gosh! I must call the banker... *Maggie calls Charles, the banker. *Maggie: Mr. Potter! It's Maggie Welles… *Maggie: May I meet you today to discuss our business plan? *Maggie: Yes, please. I will be there this afternoon. *Maggie: Thank you. *Maggie hangs up. *Maggie: Sorry Diego, I'm completely wrecked and must run to the bank. *Diego: Do whatever you need... *Diego: ...I will take care of everything here. *Maggie leaves the place, now Diego runs the place. During the level *Diego serves 24+ tickets. After the level; Post-chapter *Maggie: I'm... I'm sorry Diego. *Maggie: The theater is deep in debt and the bank won't extend us any more credit. *Maggie: I... I'm going to have to sell the theater. *Maggie: My grandpa put his whole life into this cinema. *Maggie: I can't believe it's ending like that. *Diego: Maggie, we made some money recently. *Diego: Thanks to our hard work and new ideas we are making profit again. *Maggie: But Diego... *Diego: I know it's not enough to pay back the debt. *Diego: But we could renovate the cinema and find a buyer who will keep it as it is. *Diego: This at lease will preserve Bill's legacy. *Maggie: I appreciate your optimism... *Diego: Let's do it, Maggie. What else can we do? *DIego: Go back to Hollywood and let me look after the cinema. *Maggie: Thanks Diego... *Maggie: You are really the best friend I ever had... I can always count on you. *Maggie hugs on Diego!